10 Things I’ll Never Tell My Family
by Deadly Poppy
Summary: Lily Potter looked down at the list her mother had written. She wiped the tears from her eyes wondering vaguely why she had given it to Lily just before she died.She held the list by her heart, and swore to never tell any of her mothers best kept secrets.


_Ten Things I'll Never Tell My Family by Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_10. I first rode a broomstick at the age of two. You all thought I was seven, but one day I wandered out of the house while Mum was chasing after Ron, and after that day, I always found a way to get out and fly._

_9. When I first realized I was in the Chamber of Secrets, the first thing I did was look for Tom. I thought he would save me. When I found out who-what-he was, I waited for Harry to come. I wasn't afraid at any point. _

_8. Even after the Chamber of Secrets, and the war, and everything that happened to all of us, the scariest day of my life was the day I found out I was pregnant. I was sure I could never be as good a mother as Mum was. I was so scared, I didn't tell Harry for two weeks, when he forced it out of me because I hadn't been sleeping. He told me I'd make an amazing mother._

_7. I loved being the only girl in the family. You all thought I hated it, because I was very careful to hide how wonderful it was. I was always "Mummy's Little Girl," and "Daddy's Little Princess". I didn't get hand-me-down clothes. I felt special because you all got hand-me-down toys, but I got new toys because girls like different things than boys._

_6. When I first met Draco Malfoy, my first thought was that he was gorgeous. My second though, of course, was that he was a foul, loathsome, evil cockroach._

_5. I didn't want to be a prefect. I wasn't, so it doesn't really matter. But the fact remains that I didn't want to be. I didn't want to be like Charlie, or Bill, or heaven forbid, Percy. Ron only got it because Dumbledore didn't think Harry should have that much pressure on him, so it's okay. But I wanted to be like Fred and George._

_4. When Mum dragged me upstairs so that I couldn't hear the Order of The Phoenix meeting, I was secretly relieved. I spent a lot of time and effort over the years pretending that the war didn't exist. I was also secretly happy that Hermione was my roommate, because I knew that even if I begged, she wouldn't tell me what was said._

_3. I know that, as family, I shouldn't play favorites, but Charlie was my favorite brother. I wanted to scream and throw a fit when he decided to move to Romania, but I didn't. Want to know why? I enchanted two mirrors so that we could talk through them. He asked me where I got them, and I said someone in Diagon Alley sold them to me. I knew he never would have believed me had I told him that I enchanted them at the age of nine._

_2. The day Fred died, I found an engagement ring in his pocket. Obviously I knew it was for Katie, but I didn't know what to do with it. I thought it would make her sad. So I put it in his pocket at the funeral. It was buried with him. I told Katie about it later, because I felt guilty, and she said she wouldn't have wanted it any other way._

_1. Okay, this last one is hard to write, because despite the awfulness of the other secrets, this is the one Mum will kill me for the most painfully. She will. I sincerely hope she never reads this, because whatever happens with these other secrets, I'll take this one to the grave. I won't even tell Harry, in case he ever lets it slip._

_I walked down the aisle at my wedding barefoot. The dress covered my feet, and the shoes Mum picked out were deathtraps! Mum, if you ever read this, please don't kill me!_

Lily Potter looked down at the list her mother had written. She wiped the tears from her eyes, wondering vaguely why she had given it to Lily just before she died.

She decided it must be because she wanted someone to know her secrets. Because while she kept her promise to take her secrets to the grave, she'd probably didn't want the burden of secret keeping in the afterlife.

She held the list by her heart, and swore to never tell any of her mother's best kept secrets.


End file.
